The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Penstemon plant, botanically known as Penstemon barbatus x heterophyllus and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Dopenspriscarl’.
The new Penstemon plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new freely-branching Penstemon plants with attractive flower color.
The new Penstemon plant originated from an open-pollination in July, 2013 in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, of a proprietary selection of Penstemon barbatus x heterophyllus identified as code number PE-0005, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Penstemon barbatus x heterophyllus as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Penstemon plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands in May, 2014.
Asexual reproduction of the new Penstemon plant by terminal vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands since June, 2014 has shown that the unique features of this new Penstemon plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.